Super Tournament 1
by Dsman
Summary: Champions from across the Universes are brought together to do battle.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do Not own Kim Possible, Sym-bionic Titan, Twilight, Avatar the last Air Bender, Danny Phantom, Kids Next door,  
**

**Teen Titans, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy,Totally Spies, Fairy Odd Parents, Harry Potter, Phineas and Ferb,**

**Johnny Bravo, Spongebob Squarepants, Fairy Tail, and spider Man.**

* * *

_Kim Possible_.

Kim was watching in disgust as Ron pigged out on Nacho's. She was embarrassed by all the attention he was getting for being disgusting. After a few minutes she noticed Ned who was not staring at Ron but her.

"Uh Kim are you ok?" asked Ron.

Kim looked down to see she was fading away.

"Ron help me...Kim was gone.

Everyone was stunned speechless then the tv's turned on and phones began to ring.

_Japan._

Yori was walking across the compound when she noticed her fellow students standing around Sense who was looking at a scroll. Yori started walking when she realized she was no longer at home.

_Drakkens Lair._

Drakken was working on his newest project with Shego who was helping. She loved to watch her hubby work on his projects while singing to his plants.

"Shego I need a screwdriver a flat head please" said Drakken.

He could hear her looking through the tool box.

"Found it" said Shego.

Drakken held out his hand but looked up when it hit the floor instead of hand. Drakken could no longer see her leg.

"Shego?" called Drakken.

When he got no response he got from under his device. He loked around confused.

"Shego?" said Drakken.

He turned around when the monitor came on.

_Sym-bionic Titan._

"Ilana why do you need six pairs of shoes?" asked Lance.

"One of them are soccer cleats, 2 are sexy, one is for everything else and 2 are for you" said Ilana.

"What do I need dress shoes for?" asked Lance.

"For the spring Formal, you are going with Kristen right?" asked Ilana.

"Most likely not, she wants to go watch old movies and I rather do that too" said Lance.

Ilana watched in shock as Lance vanished.

Octus get in here, Lance is gone" said Ilana.

"Yes I know, watch this" said Octus.

_Twilight._

Edward walked into the living room where he saw the bewildered expressions of his family.

"Do I have mountain lion on my face?" asked Edward.

Jasper picked up a deck of cards and tossed them at Edward but it flew right through him.

"Oh shit" said Edward as he vanished.

All their phones began to ring.

"Who is the fight master?" asked Bella.

_Avatar the last Air bender._

"This is good Katara" said Zuko.

"Thank you, there's more if anyone wants some" said Katara.

Toph stood up and dropped her bowl.

"Toph why would...where did she go?" asked Katara.

The group looked around when they saw he fountain glowing. They got ready to attack when they saw something that was not worth an attack.

_Danny Phantom. _

Danny and hi mom Maddie were washing dishes together while Sam and Tucker ate some left overs.

"Where did that D come from anyway One minute you have a black shirt then the next minute you have a D on it" said Maddie.

"My fault, I made a wish that we never met which it got granted causing Danny to lose his power, so I convinced him to step back into the portal before he did I put the D on his chest and then when he won the battle I wished everything was back to normal" said Sam.

"Danny why are you using your powers?" asked Tucker.

"I'm not!" said Danny as he turned into thin air.

"I'm getting the ecto cannon" said Sam.

Jack and Jazz walked into the kitchen telling them to watch the tv.

_Kids Next Door._

Numbuh 4 struck Father then ran as he threw a fire ball. Numbuh 1 lunched ice cream at him with a cannon. Numbuh 2 and 3 used a reinforced truck knocking him to the ground. Then 1-4 jumped him putting restraints on him.

**"Get off me you brats and turn off my tv!"** shouted Father.

"When ya turn id on?" asked Numbuh 4.

"I didn't you brat" said Father.

"Uh guys Numbuh 5 is in trouble look at all those grownups" said Numbuh 3.

They all looked at the tv.

_Teen Titans._

"Beast Boy where is my mustard?" asked Starfire.

"I don't know maybe Silkie ate it" said Beast Boy.

"You had it last night friend Beast Boy and now I can't find it!" said Starfire.

"I found it" said Robin.

"Oh where was it?" asked Starfire.

"On the sink in the training room" said Robin.

Starfire turned towards Robin but they never reached as they both vanished.

"Um what just happened?" asked Raven.

"Oh crap another tournament, look!" said Cyborg pointing towards the monitor.

_The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy._

"Ok you idiots I want this entire house cleaned starting now" Mandy.

"Why should we do that?" asked Grim.

"That's not fun" said Billy.

"If you idiots don't get to work I'll crush your skulls and feed them to everyone at school!" said Mandy.

Her eyes danced with hell fire making the two guys back up in fear.

"Ok ok we'll start cleaning" said Grim.

"Good that's bet...!" said Mandy.

Mandy watched as Grim and Billy began to fade out until there was nothing left.

"I wonder what's on tv" said Mandy.

_Totally Spies. _

Sam, Clover, and Alex were standing around talking about Clovers new red hot mini skirt.

"It's so short" said Sam.

"That means guys will most definitely notice" said Clover.

"Hey your not wearing panties!" said Alex.

"Geez Alex not so loud" said Clover.

"Um guys!" said Sam.

"But why aren't you wearing panties?" asked Alex.

"So when I have sex, I don't have to take off my clothes duh!" said Clover.

"Guys!" said Sam.

**Foowsh!.**

The girls were sucked up by a trash can which was sending them to their handler Jerry. Alex was the first to emerge and then Clover whose skirt flew up showing off her well groomed gardens. Jerry ignored it.

"Where's Samantha?" asked Jerry.

"I don't know, she was right behind me" said Clover.

Turn around and look at the screen" said Gladis.

_Fairy Odd Parents._

Timmy was cowering in fear as Jorgen stood over him.

"Timmy Turner, I don't like you" said Jorgen.

"Please Jorgen I didn't know that would happen!" said Timmy.

"Yeah it's not his fault someone didn't fix the space time paradox 400 years ago" said Wanda.

"Ah Oh, I er will you at the time" said Jorgen.

"Wait so it's his fault?" asked Timmy.

"Yup" said Cosmo.

"Ha that's so cool" said Timmy.

Jorgen looked as if he was about to say something when he was just gone. The three shared a look wondering what just happened as the tv came on.

_Harry Potter._

Harry was sitting in Snapes potion class trying desperately not to screw up.

"Mr Potter, I told you to make a nightmare potion not a invisibility potion" sneered Snape.

"Wait what" said Harry.

"Um Professor that's not invisibility that's disappearing!" said Hermione.

Snape stood there in disbelief as Harry's clothes vanished with him.

"Merlin's beard, Granger go fetch Dumbledor" said Snape.

"Um professor our cauldrons are showing Potter and a lot of muggles!" said Pansy.

Snape looked into the nearest cauldrons.

_Phineas and Ferb._

"Ah Agent P so nice of you to join me and Vanessa for dinner" said Doofenshmirtz

"Err" gurgled agent P.

"Hey I'm here to!" said Monogram.

"Yeah and Car the intern" said Vanessa.

"Err" gurgled Agent P.

"No I don't have any worms will that be a problem?" asked Doofenshmirtz.

"She knows my name!" gushed Carl.

"I don't remember inviting Monogram, Vanessa who did I invite?" asked Doofenshmirtz

"Mom, Perry, Candace, Norm, Jack the guy who sells on/off switch's and Monty" said Vanessa.

"See I did not invite...where did Perry go?" asked Doofenshmirtz.

"On your tv apparently what kind of inator did you use?" asked Monogram.

"None, I've been looking for the food I got Perry" said Doofenshmirtz.

"Who are those people with him?" asked Carl.

_Johnny Bravo._

Johnny was sitting on the couch watching Bikini Babes while his mom and neighbor Suzy chatted and made cookies.

Johnny dear would you grab us some towels from the pantry?" called Ms Bravo.

"Yes Momma!" said Johnny.

Johnny grabbed some kitchen towels then headed for the kitchen.

"Johnny were are those towels!" called Ms Bravo.

Suzy walked into the living to see the towels on the floor. She started searching the house for Johnny when she came into the living were Ms. Bravo sat on the couch stunned.

"What's wrong?" asked Suzy.

Ms Bravo pointed to the tv.

_Spongebob._

Squidward was reading a magazine when a costumer came over.

"What do you want?" asked Squidward.

"I would like a triple decker krusty burger" said the costumer.

"Fine what ever, Spongebob one fat ass krusty!" said Squidward.

**Sizzle, sizzle, pop!**

**"Spongebob did you here me!"** shouted Squidward.

**Sizzle, sizzle, pop!**

Squidward got out of his seat and slammed the kitchen door open.

"Sponge...Bob?" said Squidward.

As Squidward looked around he saw the burning patties, the spilled mustard, the mustard stained hat. Mr. Krabbs walked in.

"I can't find Spongebob!" said Squidward.

"Yeah he's on tv with a bunch of freaks" said Mr. Krabbs.

_Fairy Tail._

"Lucy who's smarter me or Gray!" demanded Natsu.

Everyone turned to Lucy, wondering how she would get of this one.

"Yeah Lucy tell us, who's smarter?!" deamded Grey.

Habby mealy sat there eating his fish. Plue licked his lolly pop.

"Well to be truthful your both pretty smart but I have to say Ezra is smarter then both of you" said Lucy.

Everyone began to breath again.

"That is true!" said Natsu.

"I can live with that" said Gray.

"Lucy why are they asking you so many questions?" asked Wendy.

"I have no idea" said Lucy.

"They both want you Lucy" said Happy.

"Shut up cat" said Lucy.

"Uh Natsu I thought you only controlled fire" said Elfman.

Everyone turned and watched as Natsu faded away. A few minutes later a glowing orb took his place.

_Spiderman._

Spiderman was swinging on his webs carrying a crook who he tied to his back.

"Let me go" said the crook.

"I would like to since I have a hot date tonight but I have to give you to the police or I won't fill my quota" said Spiderman.

"Stop with the jokes, please just stop or I'll sue for torture" said the crook.

"Oh please who would listen to you?" asked Spiderman.

"Mayor Jameson" said the crook.

"Dude that's dirty like your hair" said Spiderman.

"Just kill me now" said the crook.

"Sorry no can...**Arragh!" **screamed the crook as Spiderman vanished.

The crook fell until some webbing caught hold of a light pole. The man cried for the next 3 days.


	2. Chapter 2 Let's say hi

**Disclaimer I do Not own Kim Possible, Sym-bionic Titan, Twilight, Avatar the last Air Bender, Danny Phantom, Kids Next door,  
**

**Teen Titans, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy,Totally Spies, Fairy Odd Parents, Harry Potter, Phineas and Ferb,**

**Johnny Bravo, Spongebob Squarepants, Fairy Tail, and spider Man.**

* * *

"Um where am I and who the hell are you people?" asked Spiderman.

**"Oh shit the fire lord got us!"** screamed Toph.

"Fire who?" asked Sam.

"Don't worry Toph the fire lord did not catch us" said Edward.

**"How do you know my name!" **screamed Toph.

"My name is Edward, I can read minds" said Edward.

"Welcome, welcome one and all to the tournament" said a voice.

Everyone turned around to see a large man stepping out of the darkness.

"Oh no not another tournament" said Robin.

"Oh don't worry my master has no need for powers though he would like them" said the man.

"Why can't I read your mind?" asked Edward.

"Oh your the vampire, my master has something for you" said the man.

The man vanished then reappeared right next to Edward then shoved garlic in his face. Edward started coughing.

"Garlic (hack) doesn't (huff) hurt (cough) me" said Edward,

"No but your sense of smell is great and garlic is smelly so it doesn't have to hurt" said the man.

"Um who are you and who is your master?" asked Starfire.

"My name is Pros A Tutia and my master is known only as Dsman" said the man.

"So why did he bring us here for?" asked Spiderman.

"To fight of course" said Pros A Tutia.

"So me and Kim would end up fighting each other?" asked Shego.

"Not till the female tournament of course but yeah something like that" said Pros A Tutia.

"So why are we here?" asked Jorgen.

"Again to fight" said Pros A Tutia.

"No he means why us?" asked Shego.

"Actually he just wrote down some names, Spongebob was invited because he couldn't think someone else" said Pros.

"What for real?" asked Spongebob.

"Yeah you make it to round 17, that surprised my master" said Pros.

"What do you mean that surprised you master?" asked Lance.

"Well he put all you all your names in a baggie then shook it up, then he did the same with win lose and draw" said Pros.

"Hey baby what's up!" said Johnny.

Johnny had walked over to Shego.

"Um you might not want to do that" said Pros.

"I've never dated a green chick before" said Johnny.

"Don't touch me!" said Shego.

"I like them aggressive" said Johnny.

"Pros do I fight him, and if not what round is he in?" asked Shego.

"Let's see, Shego you are in round 6 and Johnny is in round 9" said Pros.

Shego smiled the socked Johnny in the face knocking him across the room.

"So you already know who's going to win and lose?" asked Toph.

"Yes" said Pros.

"So what's the point?" asked Natsu.

"How should I know I didn't exist until 5 minutes ago" said Pros.

Not one of them knew what he was talking about.

"So how's this going to work?" asked Numbuh 5.

"Well you introduce yourselves of course, name, ability, and occupation" said Pros.

"Um Ok I'll go first, my name is Harry Potter, I'm a wizard and a student at Hogwarts and the only reason I am telling you this, is because I just realized we are all from different worlds" said Harry.

"Hi I'm Toph, I'm a freedom fighter and a earth bender" said Toph.

"What's an earth bender?" asked Sam.

"I can control earth" said Toph.

"Cool, I'm Sam, a secret Agent and I have no powers" said Sam.

"I am Grim. I am the grim reaper in my world, unfortunately in all my limitless power this idiot and a little jerk back home are my masters" said Grim.

"Errr, err" said Agent P.

"Why is there a platypus wearing a fedora in the game?" asked Harry.

"In his world he's the greatest hero" said Pros.

"Um this might be weird but I think he said his name is Agent P and he's a spy" said Sam.

"That is indeed correct, ,my master thought as another spy you could understand him" said Pros.

"My name is Edward, I'm a vampire and I have the power to read minds" said Edward.

"A wizard, a grim reaper, and a mind reading vampire, oh my" said Spiderman.

"I'm Natsu, I'm a member of Fairy Tail and a fire dragon slayer" said Natsu.

"A fire dragon slayer?" asked Kim.

"I can control fire and the more I eat it the stronger I get" said Natsu.

"Um (gulp) am I fightinh him?" asked Shego.

"Nope" said Pros.

"Hi my name is Kim Possible, I'm a hero, adventure, and cheerleader, I have no powers" said Kim.

"My name is Corporal Lance, I'm a solider assigned to protect the princess of my planet, I have a suit of armor" said Lance.

"Hi I'm Danny, I'm half ghost and I'm a student" said Danny.

"I am Yori, ninja, no powers" said Yori.

"Um my name is Numbuh 5, I am a KND operative, no powers" said Numbuh 5.

"What's KND?" asked Sam.

"Kids next door" said Numbuh 5.

"I don't get it" said Kim.

"Hey do you know a numbuh 3?" asked Grim.

"yeah she's in my sector, why?" asked Numbuh 5.

"She took over my once, that's all" said Grim.

"In Numbuh 5's world adults are evil and most are stupid, KND protect the kids of that world the best they can, unfortunately adulthood is a disease that strikes at 13" said Pros.

"Wow you know a lot" said Numbuh 5.

"Nah my master just told me" said Pros.

"Well I'm Robin leader of the Teen Titans, I have no powers save my finely honed skills" said Robin.

"I'm Billy, I got a giant nose" said Billy.

Back home Mandy slapped her face in rage.

"Is he an idiot?" asked Shego.

"Yes a big one, unfortunately he can be quite evil" said Grim.

"Name Shego, power green plasma fire, status hero turned villain turned sorta hero wife" said Shego.

"I am Jorgen, worlds most powerful fairy" said Jorgen.

"Fairy?" asked Spiderman.

"I'm assigned a god child who I am meant to make happy through wish until he becomes a teen or does something dreadfully stupid" said Jorgen.

"Hello friends I am Starfire, I am not of earth, I have green starbolts and I am a member of the teen titans" said Starfire.

"I'm Johnny Bravo a chick magnet" said Johnny.

"Married" said Shego.

"Committed relationship" said Kim.

"I'm with Robin" said Starfire.

"Gross" said Numbuh 5.

"I'm after Kim's man. hoping for her to fail while still being pleasant" said Yori.

"I'm blind and your voice makes me sick" said Toph.

"um I think he meant literally" said Spongebob picking up a baby chick.

"O...K? Well I'm Spiderman, a hero with spider powers" said Spiderman.

"Hi I'm Spongebob, I'm absorbent and a fry cook" said Spongebob.

"Ok now the Platypus is normal" said Shego.

"Well now that the introductions are out of the way let the games began" said Pros.


	3. Chapter 3 Rounds 1,2,3

**Disclaimer I do Not own Kim Possible, Sym-bionic Titan, Twilight, Avatar the last Air Bender, Danny Phantom, Kids Next door,  
**

**Teen Titans, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy,Totally Spies, Fairy Odd Parents, Harry Potter, Phineas and Ferb,**

**Johnny Bravo, Spongebob Squarepants, Fairy Tail, and spider Man.**

* * *

**Location Cota, combatants Kim Possible v's Lance R1 **

Kim turned around to look at the surroundings trying to figure out where she was. She figured out by the seating arrangement she was on some kind of public transport system. She also saw Lance in the back row.

"Welcome to Ohio, land of corn, whistles, and bipolar weather, the fight is between Kim and Lance,** FIGHT!**" said Pros.

"What did he mean by bipolar...never mind!" said Kim.

"Um is Ohio a different planet?" asked Lance.

"No it's on earth" said Kim.

"I don't like Ohio, lets hurry up" said Lance.

"Hey I've never been here and I'm never coming back!" said Kim.

The two teens got up to face each other, they bowed showing the other respect then got into a fighting stance. Lance attacked with a right hook which Kim deflected then countered with a horse kick, Lance laughed as he had found a worthy opponent. Kim jumped on his shoulders and procedded to smack him on the head.

**Elsewhere 1**

"Is it wrong that I'm cheering for Kim?" asked Ilana.

"I don't think Lance will mind" said Octus.

**Elsewhere 2**

"He's hot" said Clover.

"Um Sam just said she was a lesbian!" said Alex.

**Elsewhere** **3**

**Beat him to a pulp!" **roared Ann.

Ann's coworkers all looked at her in shock as they backed up.

"Sorry" said Ann smoothing down her dress.

**The fight.**

Lance grabbed Kim's foot and threw her across the boss. Kim got up and rushed Lance who followed instinct and let her run face first into his fist.

**Elsewhere 4**

"Ouch" said Cyborg.

**Elsewhere 5**

"Is she related to Natsu?" asked Lucy.

**The fight.**

"Um are you ok?" asked Lance.

Kim raised her hand.

"Ok I admit that was pretty stupid and I'm sorry" said Kim.

"For what?" asked Lance.

Kim kicked him in the balls then rolled under him and kicked him in the butt knocking him to the ground.

**Elsewhere 6**

"Maybe the black is the better option" said James to himself.

**15 miles away.**

"Oh shit that's my girlfriend" said Ron.

**2000 miles away.**

"Men it seams another male has joined the Kim Possible kicked my nuts club" said Drakken.

3 of the henchmen started lighting candles setting them next to pictures of people who were absent who could not be there for reasons unknown like Officer Liz Nole who had no balls nut could still feel it from when Kim kicked her.

**The fight.**

"Oh shit that hurts" moaned Lance.

"I said I was sorry" said Kim.

"Oh your going to be" said Lance.

"What?" asked Kim.

Lance clicked a button on his watch and was covered in a giant robot suit. Compartments all across the suit opened reveling rockets all aimed at Kim.

"Oh shit" said Kim.

Kim was to stunned to notice Lance reach over and flick her with his fingers. Kim flew across the buss and into the windshield. She was knocked out but unharmed.

**Winner Lance.**

"Kim Possible we will be bringing Shego, Yori and yourself back for the female tournament, while inviting Hego and Ron for the male" said Pros.

**Location Moon, Combatants Edward v's Toph. R2 **

"Welcome contestants, it is the Sparkly vegetarian vampire Edward Cullen's fighting Toph the blind bandit, queen of metal bending!" said Pros.

Toph flexed her muscles and Edward merely gave a nod.

**E****lsewhere 1**

"What does he mean by sparkly?" asked Katara.

"Great he called her queen, we'll never hear the end of it" said Zuko.

**The fight.**

"No I'm to strong for her, I will kill her" said Edward.

Toph lifted a chunk of rock and hit him in the chest with it. Edward landed on the ground then got back up.

"No I shell not fight you" said Edward.

"Well then this will be easy" said Toph.

**Elsewhere 2**

"Is this because she's blind?" asked Esma.

"She is very strong" said Jasper.

"I like her, to bad she loses the next round she's in" said Alice.

"What Edward loses?" asked Bella.

"I don't know something called the fourth wall is blocking my vision" said Alice.

**The fight.**

Edward was hit in the face when he decided to fight. He jumped in the air and with superhuman strength kicked boulder right at her. Edward had forgotten there was no gravity and began to float away.

**"Oh fuck!" **screamed Edward.

"Oh shit" said Toph as the rock smashed her in the face.

**Draw.**

"There will be a draw round for all those whose rounds ended in draw" said Pros.

**Location Half Price Book Store**,** Combatants Danny v's Yori. R3.**

Yori found herself in a children's book section while Danny was in a graphic novel section.

"This time we have ghost boy Danny Phantom facing off with elite monkey ninja Yori" said Pros.

Danny was reading comic books and Yori had found the romance section.

**Elsewhere 1**

"They both love to read and he just put them in the one place they won't do anything" said Tucker.

**Elsewhere 2.**

**"Fight you idiots!"** screamed Mandy.

**The fight.**

Danny and Yori were now so deep into their books the fight was not going to happen.

**Draw.**

"Please Master if you have anything else like this let me know" said Pros.


	4. Chapter 4 Rounds 4,5,6

**Disclaimer I do Not own Kim Possible, Sym-bionic Titan, Twilight, Avatar the last Air Bender, Danny Phantom, Kids Next door,  
**

**Teen Titans, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy,Totally Spies, Fairy Odd Parents, Harry Potter, Phineas and Ferb,**

**Johnny Bravo, Spongebob Squarepants, Fairy Tail, and spider Man.**

* * *

**Location Hogwarts, combatants Numbuh 5 v's Robin R4 **

Numbuh 5 found herself in a bathroom with a really annoying ghost. Robin was taken back when the paintings started talking and leaving their frames.

"Welcome contestants to Hogwarts school or wizardry and witchcraft home to fellow contender Harry Potter who fights in round 8" said Pros.

**Down in the dungeon. **

"Wait he actually brought them here?" said Nevile.

"It would appear so Mr. Longbottom." said Snape.

**Elsewhere 1 1/2**

"Numbuh 5 kick his fruity arse " said Numbuh 4.

"Does he really need all those colors?" asked Father.

**The fight.**

Robin was walking down the hall trying to be sneaky when he stepped on some marbles and fell. Unfortunately for Robin the stairs moved and instead of falling down each step he just plummeted downward all because he thought Numbuh 5 was no threat so he never noticed when she took his garbling hook. She also knew that Pros would not let him die.

**Winner Numbuh 5.**

"Robin I do believe Batman told you to never underestimate your opponent" said Pros.

****Location Wendy's, combatants Billy v's Grim R5****

Billy and Grim appeared inside a well lite fast food restaurant called Wendy's.

"Welcome contestants, we have Billy the idiot and Grim the reaper fighting and again all names were drawn from a bag with the win lose or draw" said Pros.

**Elsewhere 1 **

"Billy" said Mandy.

**Elsewhere 2**

"The reaper is going to win" said Sensei.

**Elsewhere 3**

**"Grim is going down!"** roared Numbuh 3.

"Someone get her away from me" said Father.

**Elsewhere 4.**

"What does he mean by bag?" asked Natsu.

**The fight.**

"Grim give me your cloak and scythe!" said Billy.

"What? No!" said Grim.

"Grim give them to me now" said Billy.

"Ungrateful brats" mumbled Grim as he handed them over.

Once Billy had the cloak on and scythe in hand he blasted grim with its energy.

**Winner Billy.**

"Good thing no one was betting" said Pros.

**Location Hocus Poconos, combatants Sam v's Shego R6 **

"We currently have Sam of W.H.O.O.P and Kim's mortal enemy Shego dueling in the Hocus Poconos, a land where wishes go and fairy's dread to tread" said Pros.

**Elsewhere 1.**

The giant parrot" cried Timmy.

"Who ever Pros calls a master must be evil" said Wanda.

**Elsewhere 2.**

"Oh thank goodness I'm not there" said Jorgen.

"With the way he pulled the locations you could have easily ended up there" said Pros.

"Oh crud" said Jorgen.

**The fight.**

"I'm going to roast yo, I hope you put up a decent fight" said Shego.

Sam pointed towards Shego then ran away screaming.

"Does this mean...oh fuck" said Shego when she saw the giant parrot.

The parrot eyed her noting her green features in resemblance to a fairy that escaped.

**Winner Sam **

"Ok master now that was just a jack ass move" said Pros.


	5. Chapter 5 Rounds 7,8,9,10

**Disclaimer I do Not own Kim Possible, Sym-bionic Titan, Twilight, Avatar the last Air Bender, Danny Phantom, Kids Next door,  
**

**Teen Titans, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy,Totally Spies, Fairy Odd Parents, Harry Potter, Phineas and Ferb,**

**Johnny Bravo, Spongebob Squarepants, Fairy Tail, and spider Man.**

* * *

****temporary disclaimer. I do not own Kung Fu Panda.****

**Location Taco Bell, combatants Jorgen v's Starfire R7 **

Jorgen and Starfire looked around trying to figure out where they were. They both identified each other as warriors and knew they would be even matched.

"Welcome to round 7 were Jorgen the ultimate fairy will face off against Starfire warrior princess from the stars in a battle of skills" said Pros.

"Excuse me but can we have a eating contest instead?" asked Jorgen.

"Er what?" asked Pros.

"Can we eat instead of fight, you said battle but now how we had to battle" said Starfire.

**Elsewhere 1.**

"Wait can they do that?" asked Monogram.

"Well if you be quite we'll find out" said Doofinsmirtz.

"I wonder who Agent P will fight" said Vanessa.

**Elsewhere 2.**

"This needs to hurry up I'm losing money with out my best fry cook!" said Mr. Krabbs.

**"I'm doing the best I can!" **shouted Sandy.

**Elsewhere 3.**

"Star will win this easy, she's got nine stomachs" said Beast Boy.

"Yeah but the other guy looks like he could eat at her planet no problem" said Cyborg.

"Never bring up eating and her home again in the same sentence again" said Raven.

**The fight.**

"Um I don't know if I can do that, let me ask mt master" said Pros.

Before Pros could utter another word Po the panda appeared.

"Hi I'm Po, I'm the judge for this battle" said Po.

**Elsewhere 4.**

"Fairy's, wizards, aliens, platypus, sponges, grim reapers,vampires, and now talking pandas I've gone off the deep end" said Spiderman.

"Your not very happy with your life are you?" asked Lance.

"Nope I have horrible luck" said Spiderman.

"Oh yeah my master wishes to apologize in advance as you fight same person twice in both tournaments" said Pros.

"Do I lose?" asked Spiderman.

"Both times I'm afraid" said Pros.

"All this from a baggie?" asked Spiderman.

"Yeah it was so random Dsman laughed"m said Pros.

"Wow your luck sucks" Harry.

**The fight.**

Starfire was already at 54 tacos and Jorgen was 37. Starfire threw mustard on 6 tacos and swallowed them whole.

Starfire 60

Jorgen 45.

Jorgen was using magic which sent 18 tacos into his mouth.

Star 75

Jorgen 63

Starfire lifted a platter full of tacos into her waiting gullet.

Star 260

Jorgen 179

Jorgen began using his hands stuffing large helpings into his maw.

**Star 499.**

**Jorgen 499.**

There was one taco left. As the alien and fairy reached for it Po burped. His burp was so rank they both collapsed. Po ate the last taco and called it a draw.

**Draw.**

"Why did you bring in Po?" asked Pros.

"Who's next?" asked Johnny.

"Will this ass be in the next tournament the male one?" asked Sam.

"Yeah and he lasts longer" said Pros.

****Location Spoon Me(frozen yogurt), combatants Harry v's Agent P R8 ****

"We welcome Super spy Agent P who will be fighting Harry Potter the boy who lived!" said Pros.

**Elsewhere 1**

"That's a lame name!" said Happy.

"Yeah no kidding" said Gray.

"Who cares that he lived if he's still alive" said Elfman.

**The fight.**

Harry looked around for Agent P wand at ready when the platypus jumped onto the topping bar. Before Harry could react Agent P threw granola in his eyes. As Harry tried to get the healthy topping out of his eyes Agent P licked his wand across the room. Agent P head butted Harry in the back the proceeded to slap him with his tail.

**Winner Agent P.**

"Would you believe Agent P makes it to the finals!" said Pros.

****Location Wall-Mart, combatants Johnny Bravo v's Spongebob R9****

we are proud to present round 9 with Johnny Bravo facing off with Spongebob" said Pros.

**Elsewhere 1. **

"I've got $9 on Spongebob" said Mr. Krabbs.

"10 on Bravo" said Plankton.

"15 on air breather" said Barnacle Boy.

"20 on Spongebob he's already in his element" said Sandy.

**The fight.**

Sandy spoke correct Spongebob was indeed in his element, the cooking utensil aisle. Spongebob found a belt and strapped spatulas to his chest. Little did he know Johnny found the hair jell.

"Oh little sponge come out, come out where ever you are!" taunted Johnny.

A jar of pepper flew from out of the flaring lights spraying Johnny with pepper and making him sneeze. Then he was smacked to the other side of the store by a foam fist. As soon as Spongebob steeped into Johnny's view the man laughed.

Get ready for my ultimate attack!" said Johnny.

Spongebob didn't seam to care. Johnny pulled out some hair jell and put it in his hair.

**"Super sonic hair jell attack!" **Johnny.

Johnny began to glow then in a burst of speed flew towards Spongebob. When Johnny got into range Spongebob smacked him into the ground with a spatula.

**Elsewhere 2.**

"Are you sure he's just a fry cook?" asked Kim.

**Elsewhere 3.**

"Oh no my poor Johnny!" said Ms. Bravo.

**Elsewhere 4.****  
**

Harry, Hermione, Snape and Dumbledor's jaw dropped.

**The fight,**

**Winner Spongebob.**

"I wasn't expecting that" said Pros.

****Location Yamagochi, combatants Natsu v's Spiderman. R10.****

"I welcome Natsu fighting him Spiderman in the final welcome rounds" said Pros.

"Your the dude who controls and eats fire right?" asked Spiderman.

"Yeah" said Natsu.

"I quit" said Spiderman.

"You can't do that you...Yes master, um Dsman says you can quit this fight but you have to fight in the male tournament and I'm going to be replaced later for giving away to much information" said Pros.

"Ok whatever" said Spiderman.

"Dude that's lame" said Natsu.

**Winner Natsu.**

"Will I be brought back in another story?" asked Pros.


	6. Chapter 6 rounds 11,12,13

**Disclaimer I do Not own Kim Possible, Sym-bionic Titan, Twilight, Avatar the last Air Bender, Danny Phantom, Kids Next door,  
**

**Teen Titans, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy,Totally Spies, Fairy Odd Parents, Harry Potter, Phineas and Ferb,**

**Johnny Bravo, Spongebob Squarepants, Fairy Tail, and spider Man.**

* * *

"Ok the next 3 rounds are for those who all ended in draws which will be Edward, Danny, Jorgen, Starfire, Toph and Yori, any questions?" said Pros.

"What happens if we end in a draw?" asked Toph.

"You will be disqualified" said Pros.

"Do we fight in new locations?" asked Danny.

"No the drawled location were recycled for this" said Pros.

"Well then lets hurry up" said Yori.

**Location Taco Bell. combatants Edward v's Jorgen. R11.**

Edward sparkle pants v's Jorgen worlds most powerful fairy" said Pros.

"Taco bell again?" asked Jorgen.

"If you think that's bad then your going to laugh at this, Danny and Yori fight each other in that book store again" said Pros.

Edward rushed Jorgen but the fairy saw this and started blasting away with his wand. Edward using his speed evaded the blasts eventually figuring out the wand was Jorgen's source of power. Edward zoomed over and grabbed the wand squeezing it.

**"No stop you'll destroy us both both! **screamed Jorgen.

Edward unable to stop or fix the damage felt as the wand broke apart and was blasted by magic that would have killed him if not for the rules.

**Draw.**

"Don't worry about the wand Jorgen it will be fine" said Pros.

****Location Moon. combatants Starfire v's Toph. R12.****

"We welcome Starfire to the moon where she will be fighting Toph!" said Pros.

Starfire had figured out Toph's real power, which was her ability to see vibrations in the ground. Starfire kept her distance and stayed in the air.

"Geez shes worse the twinkle toes" said Toph.

Toph did not know Starfire could fly so she sank her feet into the ground trying to get better vibrations.

"I'm sorry friend but I will win" said Starfire.

Toph realized by the sound of her voice that she was right on top of her but by then it was to later. Starfire fired her weakest blast merely stunning Toph.

**Winner Starfire.**

"Dsman you as I just realized my name Pros A Tutia is just a funny version of prostitute" said Pros.

****Location Half price Book Store. combatants Yori v's Danny. R13.****

"Danny v's Yori is the same location due to that stupid bag Dsman used" said Pros.

"So you want to fight this time?" asked Danny.

"No, do you?" asked Yori.

"I rather read" said Danny.

"Hey Pros can you end this in a draw but leave us here?" asked Yori.

**Draw.**

"That was lame I wanted some action" said Pros.


	7. Chapter 7 rounds 14,15

**Disclaimer I do Not own Kim Possible, Sym-bionic Titan, Twilight, Avatar the last Air Bender, Danny Phantom, Kids Next door,  
**

**Teen Titans, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy,Totally Spies, Fairy Odd Parents, Harry Potter, Phineas and Ferb,**

**Johnny Bravo, Spongebob Squarepants, Fairy Tail, and spider Man.**

* * *

"Ok contestants we are nearing the final round but first we have to remove more players through the setting rounds" said Pros.

******Location Titans Tower.. combatants Lance v's Billy. R14.******

"We bring you Billy co master of Grim and ...hey you can't do that no fighting **(zap)** ...never (cough) mind" said Pros.

Lance was in battle armor dodging Billy's attacks.

"Suck on this!" said Billy.

Billy blasted a giant hole in the wall with energy from the scythe as Lance dodged ran out of the tower by jumping out a window and Raven merged with darkness. Beast as soon as he saw Billy had jumped ship.

"I'm gonna blow you up" said Billy.

**Elsewhere 1.**

"Do it Billy, destroy him" said Mandy.

**Elsewhere 2.**

"He scares me" said Ilana.

"The one called Billy makes my circuits quiver I believe I am feeling fear" said Octus.

**The fight. **

Lance fired rockets from his body but with Grim's scythe they flew back at Lance. Lance recovered from the blast then pulled out a battle ax and swang it at Billy. The ax touched the scythe and turned to dust.

"What the heck!" said Lance.

Billy blasted Lance out the hole in the wall then attempted to drop the building on him.

**Winner Billy.**

"Oh shit he's a ruthless little monster!" said Pros.

"Hi I'm your replacement Pittle Lony" said a women.

"Do you mean Little Pony?" asked Pros.

"Nope Pittle Lony, your done as a host for the next two tournaments" said Pittle.

"Great well at least there's 6 more rounds" said Pros.

******Location Fairy World. combatants Numbuh 5 v's Natsu. R15.******

"Welcome to fairy world home to Jorgen, we have Numbuh 5 fighting off with Natsu" said Pros.

**"Dragon fist!" **roared Natsu.

Numbuh 5 never had time to dodge as Natsu's speed incressed.

**Winner Natsu. **

"You punched a child in the face! and that fight was way to short" said Pros.

"Natsu really wants to win" said Pittle.

**Elsewhere1.**

"Numbuh 5 is alive right?" asked Numbuh 2.

"That man is a monster!" said Father.

"Can ya pass the popcorn?" asked Numbuh 4.

"Oh yeah sure" said Father.


	8. Chapter 8 rounds 16,17

**Disclaimer I do Not own Kim Possible, Sym-bionic Titan, Twilight, Avatar the last Air Bender, Danny Phantom, Kids Next door,  
**

**Teen Titans, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy,Totally Spies, Fairy Odd Parents, Harry Potter, Phineas and Ferb,**

**Johnny Bravo, Spongebob Squarepants, Fairy Tail, and spider Man.**

* * *

********Location Amity Park.. combatants Sam v's Spongebob. R16********

This time we have book worm secret agent Sam v's something she can use as a contraceptive, Spongebob" said Pros.

"That was offenses" said Pittle.

Sam looked around taking in her surrounding.

"This must be Danny's hometown" said Sam.

"Correct and his girlfriends name is Sam" said Pros.

Spongebob attacked coming in close when Sam stepped to the left. Spongebob landed flat on his face. Sam stepped on him and just stood there.

**Winner** **Sam.**

"Of course Sam would cheat" said Pros.

"You sir are an ass and I would love to watch as your erased" said Pittle.

********Location Bikini Bottom. combatants Agent P v's Starfire. R14.********

"We bring you our final setting round, here in Bikini Bottom we have fighting Agent P and Starfire" said Pros.

"Hi I'm Patrick Star" said a starfish.

"Err?" asked Agent P.

"Yes most definitely Spongebob's home" said Starfire.

"Errr?" asked Agent P.

"Yes I can understand you thanks to Beast Boy, recently I started cheating on Robin with Beast Boy as he cares more about my feelings then just my body to satisfy his desires" said Starfire.

**Elsewhere 1.**

Robin a seething ball of rage turned to look at Beast Boy.

"What the fuck!" growled Robin.

"Not my fault that you don't care about Starfire and I do" said Beast.

Raven smirked now understanding why Starfire seemed even more happy. Cyborg gave the green man a hi five for sticking up to Robin.

"I want you off the team!" laughed Robin.

"I vote to stay" said Beast Boy.

"Second" said Cyborg.

"Third, motion passed Beast Boy stays" said Raven.

**The fight.**

Patrick was still standing there so Agent P grabbed him and threw him at Starfire. Starfire blasted the on coming Star with her star bolt.

**"Ahh!" **screamed Patrick.

Starfire grabbed a giant anchor then threw it at Agent P. Agent P jumped out the way then tossed sand that just sank instead.

**"Argh! my house!" **screamed Mr. Krabbs.

"Err" said Agent P.

"We are underwater?,** Underwater!"** screamed Starfire.

As reality sank in Starfire began to choke on water and sort of drown.

**Winner Agent P.**

"Oh yeah I forgot she can only breath in space" said Pros.


	9. Chapter 9 rounds 18,19

**Disclaimer I do Not own Kim Possible, Sym-bionic Titan, Twilight, Avatar the last Air Bender, Danny Phantom, Kids Next door,  
**

**Teen Titans, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy,Totally Spies, Fairy Odd Parents, Harry Potter, Phineas and Ferb,**

**Johnny Bravo, Spongebob Squarepants, Fairy Tail, and spider Man.**

* * *

"We are rounding the final bend , 4 players remain , 3 males, 1 female, 3 humans and 1 animal, 2 secret agents, a dragon slayer and an idiot" said Pros.

"I got a nose" said Billy as he picked it.

**Elsewhere 1 **

"He better win" said Mandy.

**************the Tournament. **************

**"Fairy Tail!" **roared Natsu.

**Elsewhere 2.**

**"Fairy Tail!" **shouted the guild.

****the Tournament. ****

"Err" said Agent P.

**Elsewhere 3.**

"This is getting good!" said Carl.

"Ok I've made more popcorn, did Agent P win?" asked Doofinsmirtz.

"Yeah he used logic" said Vanessa.

**Elsewhere 4.**

"That damn platypus better win" said Harry.

"Don't feel bad Harry the Agent P just out thought and out maneuvered you" said Dumbledor.

**the Tournament.**

"Hey guys yeah I know lots of questions when I get back" said Sam.

**Elsewhere 5.**

"Shes a lesbian!" said Alex.

"How did I miss that!" said Clover.

"She's the better spy duh!" said Jerry.

********Location New Albany Library. combatants Billy v's Natsu. R18.********

"Welcome to the champion matches, we have death infused Billy facing off against Natsu of Fairy Tail" said Pros.

"Are we at school there are a lot of books!" said Billy.

"Lucy would love this place" said Natsu.

"Actually this is a library, a place where people check out books then return them so others can read them" said Pros.

"Lucy doesn't like it when I burn books" Said Natsu.

"Yes we know" said Pros.

**"Taste my scythe!"** screamed Billy.

Billy aimed the staff at Natsu and let lose a torrent of fire. Natsu smiled then ate it like it was nothing.

**Elsewhere 1.**

Shego fainted.

**Elsewhere 2.**

**"Mommy!" **screamed Father

**Elsewhere 3.**

Starfires jaw dropped.

**Elsewhere 4.**

Zuko did a spit take.

"Oh shit he really can eat fire" said Katara.

**Elsewhere 5.**

"He just ate hell fire!" said Grim.

"Billy doesn't stand a chance" said Mandy.

**The fight.**

Billy began to switch his attacks but as Natsu dodged them they would hit books catching fire. Natsu would then eat the fire becoming stronger.

**"Dragon fire tornado!" **screamed Natsu.

Billy watched in mild interest as Natsu started spinning until a vortex of fire crashed into Billy.

**Winner Natsu.**

"Oh wow, good thing Billy's an idiot" said Pros.

********Location Columbus Zoo. combatants Sam v's Agent P. R19********

"This one last final match before the grand tournament will be fought by Sam and Agent p, spy verse spy" said Pros.

"Wow the Columbus Zoo, ok now where is the platypus exhibit, he's most likely hiding there" said Sam.

Sam was so deep in thought she never saw the herd of elephants coming.

**Winner Agent P. **

"Dude that was low, running over someone with pachyderms" said Pros.


	10. Chapter 10 round 20

**Disclaimer I do Not own Kim Possible, Sym-bionic Titan, Twilight, Avatar the last Air Bender, Danny Phantom, Kids Next door,  
**

**Teen Titans, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy,Totally Spies, Fairy Odd Parents, Harry Potter, Phineas and Ferb,**

**Johnny Bravo, Spongebob Squarepants, Fairy Tail, and spider Man.**

* * *

"Ok for this battle we will let you call in 1 extra" said Pros.

"Extra what?" asked Natsu.

"A extra person to fight on your behalf" said Pros.

"Errr" said Agent P.

"You won't get that choice later" Said Pros.

"We don't need it" said Natsu.

"Ok then" said Pros.

********Location Camp Wannaweep. combatants Natsu v's Agent P. R20.********

"They also told me they don't need introductions" said Pros.

Agent P picked up a fallen branch and smacked Natsu in the face with it. The branch ignited on contact. Agent P threw the branch away. Natsu picked up a large boulder and tossed it at Agent P who hit it back. It soon became a game of volleyball until Natsu smashed the rock with his fist.

"I like you, this is fun" said Natsu.

"Err" Said Agent P.

Agent P grabbed a broken oar and used it like a spoon sending radioactive water towards Natsu but once it hit his air space it evaporated. Agent P was now trapped on the dock as Natsu blocked the only way off and the water was dangerous to use.

**"Dragon fire wave" **screamed Natus

**Winner Natsu.**

"Well you won Natus which means pretty much nothing other then being crowned Master of this Tournament 1" said Pros.

Natsu stood on a pedestal as he was given a crown and a medal.

"All's well that ends well" said Pros.

"Yeah just one little thing!" said Pittle.

"Oh and that would be?" asked Pros.

Pittle pointed to his feet. Pros looked down to see his feet fading away.

**"I'm being erased!" **screamed Pros.


End file.
